Run to You
by CayStar
Summary: Bella's 18th birthday is the last straw, and Jasper is kicked out of the Cullen family. With no one else to turn to, he finds his way back to Peter, and this time Peter won't let him go. One shot- Jasper/Peter slash.


_**AN: This little piece just kind of came to me, and I have missed these boys so I decided to write it. Out of all the Peters and Jaspers I've written, this particular pair is probably closest to my first ones- in **__**Just Between Us**__**. As I said there, this is NOT fanfic Peter, this is MY Peter. In this particular world, Charlotte does not exist- Peter and Jasper killed Maria and ran off. Then Jasper left with Alice and has been back to visit through the years.**_

_**As usual, my Peter is Casey James, and one of his songs actually inspired this piece (not sure that he would appreciate the slash aspect, but hey, it's my fantasy world…) Anyway, to set Peter's mood, go listen to Fall Apart by Casey James. The chorus is listed below as it's the main inspiration.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Every time I run into you,<br>Baby I go a little crazy inside,  
>Tell myself I gotta breathe,<br>Try to get my heart to beat.  
>Photographs, memories,<br>fade away easily,  
>But you're right here in front of me,<br>Won't let me go.  
>Since you broke my heart,<br>Every time I run into you,  
>I fall apart…"<br>__**Fall Apart**__ by Casey James  
><em>

~o~o~o~o~  
><strong>Run to You<br>**~o~o~o~o~

Time seemed to freeze as he lunged forward, his siblings' arms grabbing him back just at the last second. Edward was a seething mass of hatred, guilt, and overwhelming thirst. He threw every bit of his fury and betrayal at Jasper, silently condemning him for the blond's lapse in control.

Bella met his thirst-blackened eyes from her place on the floor. Her blood flowed freely from the wounds unwittingly given to her by the one she loved. As she locked eyes with Jasper, he focused in on her emotions. Her condemnation would be enough to convict him. Instead, with her emotions he found release.

The human girl nodded at him, filling him with acceptance, understanding, and forgiveness. She _knew_. She knew he felt the thirst of them all, including the male who considered her to be his singer. With every breath, it wasn't just Edward resisting the call of her blood—it was Jasper as well.

He allowed himself to go slack, letting Emmett and Rosalie pull him from the house without any further struggle. As his feet cleared the threshold, he caught the change in Bella's emotions. Despite the slight fear and pain from her wounds, Bella was suddenly filled with disappointment. She _did_ know.

She knew Edward would profess his love all day long, but he had no intention of ever changing her. She would live for the rest of her human life as Alice's plaything and a testament to Edward's self-control. Just like Jasper, she was nothing more than a prop.

When Emmett dropped him on the forest floor, Jasper crumbled under the wave of shame that filled him. He couldn't believe he had managed to fuck up so thoroughly once again. He kept his head down as Alice's furious emotions drew closer, and his siblings moved away to give the couple some privacy.

She didn't waste any words, cutting him down with her proclamation. "I can see that it's time for you to leave us, Jasper. You're beyond the family's help now. You're going to fail at this diet again." She sounded regretful, and she buried him with the embarrassment she felt for him. "Jenks will have the divorce papers waiting."

He didn't stay down for long. There was no use arguing with his wife—his _ex-_wife. She was always right. It was something he'd become accustomed to over the past fifty years, and he was a bit terrified of living without her constant direction. How would he know if he was making the right decision? When was the last time he'd even _made_ a decision?

With that thought, he began to panic. His breath came faster and terror filled him, making the damp forest seem dark and foreboding. He curled up again against a tree, and fumbled in his pocket for his phone. With his family gone, there was only one person he could call.

The phone rang twice and silence met him. It took him another few seconds to work up the courage to speak, and he had to clear his throat in a ridiculously human gesture before the word would come out, raspy and desperate. "P-P-Pete?"

A deep sigh was the only answer he received, and he waited tensely for Peter's response. When it came, it was short on words and to the point, just like the man he knew best. "If you're comin' home, you'd best be stayin'. Otherwise, don't bother."

With his words, a new kind of hope filled Jasper, and he picked himself up off the ground and began to run, his phone still at his ear.

"Oh, and Major? Get you some deer on the way." Peter's words came across as an order, something Jasper's chaotic mind desperately needed at the moment. He'd already decided to hunt in the nearest town, but Peter reminded him that he didn't actually _want_ to kill humans. That unwavering faith was the strength he needed to keep his eyes gold.

After stopping briefly to hunt—he felt lucky when he ran across a mountain lion less than a mile from where he'd started out—Jasper ran due east toward Peter's house in Montana. It had been a good five years since he's last seen his friend, but every step closer felt like coming home.

The man in question was waiting on the porch when Jasper ran into view, leaning against the rail as if he didn't have a care in the world. Jasper couldn't hold back a smile at his swirling emotions, though. Relief, anticipation, and lust all battled for attention, but the one that made him the happiest was the deep and abiding love that Peter held for his sire.

Feeling suddenly lighter than he had in decades, Jasper strutted up the porch steps, using his natural charm in lieu of his gift. Peter hated being manipulated. The shorter blond kept his eyes on the horizon, studiously ignoring the man beside him, until Jasper leaned over and ran his tongue over one of his many marks. Despite his practiced stoicism, Peter couldn't hold back the shiver of desire.

When red eyes finally met gold, Peter looked at Jasper with undisguised concern. "What sent ya runnin' this time?" he asked quietly, curious under his contentment at having his lover home once more.

Jasper shrugged almost flippantly as he pressed his chest against Peter's and leaned over to breathe the words against his mouth. "Does it matter? I ran to you. I always run to you."

With a sharp growl, Peter reached up to fist his hand in Jasper's shirt, giving in to the kiss he'd missed these past long years. Jasper met him with enthusiasm, their tongues reacquainting them with each other's taste, even as they fought for control as they always had.

Jasper pressed Peter back against the post, rolling his hips forward to leave no question as to just how much he'd missed the other man. No one made him feel as good as Peter did, and he had no idea why he'd left him before.

As if reading his mind, Peter reached one hand around to tangle in blond curls while the other reached into Jasper's back pocket, securing their connection from their lips to the toes of their boots. He growled the words when Jasper ducked his head to mouth at Peter's jaw line. "You're mine for good. I ain't lettin' ya leave now."

As before, in the woods, Peter's words freed up Jasper's mind and he smiled happily against his lover's familiar, fragrant skin. "I'm yours," he agreed, then nipped Peter's neck playfully. "And you're mine. Always mine. _Only_ mine."

With sudden urgency, Peter broke away from the kiss and pulled Jasper into the house. He smiled when he noticed his lover scenting the home, trying to discern who'd spent time there recently, and shook his head at the light growl Jasper couldn't hold back.

"Relax," Peter murmured as he tugged Jasper toward the bedroom. "It's just Garrett, and you know he's not dumb enough to try anything with me." He muttered the next words, unable to hold them back. "It's not like I'd even _want_ anyone but you…"

Jasper felt a stab of regret, thinking of the time he'd spent with Alice. It wasn't like he was technically being unfaithful to Peter, since Peter was the one who sent him away all those years ago. But at the same time, the idea of another vampire touching _his_ captain made him boil with rage.

As if sensing his need, Peter buried his face in his maker's neck, feasting on the scent he'd loved since the moment he woke to his second life. He wanted to bathe in that scent, be filled with it, and he wanted to coat his bed in that scent so he could wallow around in it once Jasper invariably left him again.

Peter's lust began to battle with a rising panic in a frenzied cycle that left Jasper reeling. He pulled the other man to him tightly, turning to press him up against the wall next to the bedroom door. When he pulled back slightly to look at him, Peter's panic hit an all-time high, and Jasper couldn't stop himself from kissing the other man fiercely, possessively.

Pete's eyes were closed tight and his head was shaking in denial when Jasper's lips stopped trying to coax a response from the vampire who was now gasping for breath that he didn't actually need. Jasper began to worry that there was something seriously wrong.

"Peter! Pete, please! Just breathe, baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Look at me, baby. Please?"

Jasper's gold eyes were dark with worry when Peter finally got enough control to focus on the present and not the painful past. Memories were warring inside him—the terror and bloodshed of the war years, and the intense highs that came along with them, and then the darkness after Jasper left him.

Peter would never admit just how much it hurt, or how many hours—days, _years_—he'd spent staring at grainy pictures of his red-eyed Major, the blond god that he worshipped. No matter where he went, Jasper's presence was like a dark shadow, keeping him from true contentment, keeping him longing for the one thing he'd never been allowed to have. Peter's heart was broken, and without his sire, his lover, his best friend… he fell apart.

Jasper read all the conflicting emotions and made one of those leaps of intuition that helped keep him alive for so long in the south. He cupped Peter's face and held the other man's eyes seriously. "I'll keep telling you every day until you believe me, Pete. I'm not leaving. I'm not letting you go," he vowed. "I know I hurt you, but I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I love you, Peter. You're it. You're the only one I need. Let me love you, Pete? Please?"

Peter took a deep breath and seemed to steel himself, getting control of his emotions once more. Jasper tried to hide the hurt he felt at the subtle action, but Peter quickly distracted him by pulling open his shirt and reaching for the button of his jeans.

Jasper swatted away his hands, wanting to undress his captain himself, and Peter's eyes rolled back as Jasper slowly slipped off the shirt and covered Peter's scars with his lips and tongue. He couldn't hold back a moan when Jasper found the partially-buried mark that turned him, the one Jasper constantly reinforced whenever they came together again.

Peter was shaking by the time Jasper opened his jeans and slid them down his legs, nudging Peter to step out of them. With that one act, Jasper was fully in control, his dominance practically another entity in the room. He was still fully clothed, down to his road-dusty boots, and Peter shivered again at his own current vulnerability.

Jasper turned Peter toward the bed, sliding behind him to press his covered body against his bare skin. His hands moved down Peter's shoulders, over his scarred chest, and down to settle on his narrow hips. He leaned forward and put his mouth lightly touching Peter's ear. "Get on the bed," he ordered in a quiet, but firm voice.

Peter scrambled to obey, clambering up on the bed and lying flat on his back in the center of the large mattress, hoping the Major wouldn't tell him to turn over. He really wanted to face his lover tonight.

Jasper smiled indulgently, nodding at Peter's silent request, and then he began to walk slowly toward the bed, pulling his clothes off as he went. Peter's eyes were glued to his body, drinking in the sight of the man he'd loved as long as he could remember. He let out another needy groan and reached down to fist his own cock when Jasper's was finally free of his jeans.

"No, Captain. Leave that to me, now." Jasper prowled toward his lover, covering Peter's firm body with his own. When their sensitive scars rubbed against one another, Jasper's control snapped with a fierce growl. He pinned Peter's hands over his head and leaned over to bite that mating scar more firmly. "_MINE!"_

With a firm look at Peter, telling him silently to keep his hands where they were, Jasper moved down his body, laying nips and kisses over every scar he could find. He looked up with a soft growl and wave of curiosity when he found a fairly new scar on Peter's upper arm that he hadn't seen before.

"Nomad," Peter gasped, throwing his head back as he tried to keep himself from reaching for his lover. "Caught a redheaded bitch huntin' in my territory a couple months back. She gave me a run—nearly slipped through my fingers 'fore I burned her ass."

His words struck a chord of warning in Jasper, but he couldn't be bothered to think of it right then. He had something more important—and enjoyable—to focus his attention. Continuing his current path, Jasper didn't stop until he reached Peter's eagerly straining cock. He looked back up his lover's body, waiting for the other man to catch his darkened gaze, then he winked and took his cock down his throat in one fast movement.

Peter's startled exclamation was more of a roar than a word, and Jasper couldn't hold in a wave of pride and lust at the control he held as he bobbed his head up and down over this gorgeous man. Sex with Peter was always an experience, and for the life of him he couldn't remember why it had taken him so long to come back home.

Impatient to be joined, he released Peter's cock with a loud pop, and replaced his mouth his left hand, stroking slowly enough to be close to torture to Peter's frenzied nerves. Jasper coated his fingers on his other hand with venom and moved it down to prepare his captain to take him. He wore a lazy smirk as Peter writhed on his fingers, until he finally gave up and begged for Jasper to fuck him.

With another mouthful of venom to slick his own throbbing member, Jasper soon hovered above his lover, easing himself into his body as gently as he could. They both groaned, and Peter brought his hands down to hold Jasper close as he thrust in slowly, going deeper with each steady stroke. When he was buried to the hilt, they both let out a deep sigh of relief.

Peter's strong fingers stroked through Jasper's tangled curls as he laid his head against Peter's silent heart. His major tilted his head to kiss one of the punishment marks that heavily scarred his skin there, then raised his head to meet Peter's lust-darkened gaze.

They kept their eyes trained on each other as their bodies moved in a sultry rhythm as old as time. Each stroke brought them closer to together and closer to the edge, until Jasper could no longer hold back his gift, and their combined lust and love washed through them, spilling out into and over their bodies.

Jasper didn't move for a long moment, panting softly as he tried to regain control of his gift. Peter's eyes were closed tightly, still worried that his Major would up and leave since he got what he came for. A familiar hand on his cheek brought his attention up to Jasper's now-golden eyes.

"I'm still here, Pete. I'm staying until you kick me out this time."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

It took nearly six months of constant reassurances for Peter to stop holding his breath and waiting for Jasper to leave. Once he'd finally accepted that, he decided to broach the subject they'd both been avoiding.

They were sitting side-by-side on the front porch, watching the warm spring sunset cast various shades of red and orange over their glowing skin. "So…." Peter began, and Jasper nearly flinched at the determination his mate was feeling. "Are you ever gonna tell me what sent you runnin' to me?"

Jasper took a deep breath, knowing Peter would not be happy about the circumstances that expelled Jasper from the Cullen family. He sat quietly while Jasper described the human girl whose silent mind and mouthwatering scent had captured Edward's attention, for a few months at least.

When Jasper admitted that the family had left her alive—and _human_—Peter exploded up to start pacing angrily. "What the hell, Major? Why would you do that? You've put us all in danger!"

After a few more passes, Jasper reached up to tug him to a stop. Peter's face was filled with regret, but he was completely resolved. "You know we have to take care of this. I won't risk losin' you to their mistakes."

Jasper sighed and nodded, figuring that if Alice saw what they were planning she would swoop in and intervene like always. If not, it was just one more black mark on Jasper's tainted soul.

They ran silently, and Jasper flinched at the feelings of reproach he felt every time Peter thought of his sire's screw-ups. He was grateful once he'd figured out that Peter had already destroyed Victoria—that was one less loose end.

It was mid-afternoon when they reached the woods near the Swan house, and both men wrinkled their noses and approached cautiously as they caught the scents of the wolves. It seemed as if Bella had found some new supernatural beings to take up with once she lost her vampire family.

Looking through the kitchen window, the boys watched silently as Bella danced around her kitchen, stopping to hand food to the giant Native boy dwarfing the small chair on which he was perched. Jasper sampled their emotions, nearly stumbling at the force of Bella's—clear and unfettered.

He hadn't realized just how much being with Edward had stifled the girl's natural feelings, and he couldn't help but feel a kinship to her now. The boy watched her with undisguised devotion, and the love he felt for her nearly rivaled what Peter felt for Jasper, even at his obviously young age.

"Are they mated?" Peter rumbled quietly, rethinking his mission as he watched the happy couple.

"Yes," Jasper breathed. "Their love is strong, and pure. It's beautiful…"

Their words or small movements must have caught the wolf's attention, because he was instantly on his feet, crouched protectively in front of the girl. Bella asked what was wrong and caught her breath at what the boy described.

"That sounds like– Jasper? Is that you?" she spoke louder, trying to look around her mate to catch a glimpse of the vampires through the window. Jasper sent her a wave of recognition and his apology as well, smiling when he heard her delighted giggle.

"Come on, Jake! I want to see him!" she tugged the large wolf by the hand, and the vampires moved cautiously around to meet them in the yard. "Jasper! Oh! Who's your friend?"

Jasper smirked at her surprise, and feelings of lust, when he threaded his fingers through Peter's and leaned over to kiss his neck. "This is my mate, Peter. Peter, this is Bella Swan."

Peter stood proudly at the announcement, then nodded his head at the couple across from them. Bella smiled happily, blushing slightly in a familiar response that made Jasper grin. "Nice to meet you, Peter. This is _my_ Jake," she offered, her small white hand clasping the boy's massive bicep. "He's… um… from La Push," she finished awkwardly, unsure if Jasper was familiar with wolves.

"Leech," Jacob addressed them derisively, fear for his mate battling with his need to attack.

Jasper inclined his head as well and returned the greeting, "Mutt."

Peter chuckled quietly, his red eyes sparkling with glee, while Bella huffed in annoyance. "Well, I guess everyone knows then," she grumbled before smiling at Jasper and his companion. "So, what brings you back to Forks?"

Caught slightly off guard at her direct question, Jasper hesitated. Peter squeezed his hand, sending him encouragement and acceptance, an exchange that Jacob's keen eyes did not miss. "Well, Miss Bella, I'm not sure if you knew this, but I was evicted from the _family_ on the night of your birthday."

Jacob froze, then pulled Bella behind him. "You're _that_ one? And what? You think you can come here and finish the job?"

Jasper sent a wave of calm out as he felt four more wolves draw closer, loosely surrounding the vampires. "No! Um, we just came back to check on Bella," Jasper told them, while Peter stepped closer to his Major in both protection and solidarity.

Glancing at his mate, Jasper took a moment to lean his face toward Peter, breathing in the familiar scent of his beloved captain. "See, I was messed up for a while. I know what rejection feels like, and once Peter pulled me back together I thought I should make sure you were doing okay too." Jasper's words were nearly hypnotic, his natural charisma lulling them into agreement.

"I can see—and _feel_—" he added with a wink that once again brought out Bella's blush, "that you're doing just fine here." He turned his attention to the large male. "Take care of her. She's a good one."

Jacob lifted his lip in a snarl, wrapping his arms around his little mate. "I will defend her with my dying breath. No one will _ever_ hurt her like your family did. Never again."

With nothing more to be said, the vampires took their leave, running quickly out of town with the wolves hot on their heels. When they were finally in the clear, they stopped to figuratively catch their breath and decide where to go from there.

Peter reached up and tangled his hands in Jasper's hair, pulling his sire's face down to claim his mouth in a heated kiss. "Let's go home, Major—we're through runnin'. Let's go home."


End file.
